The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a vehicle transporting apparatus, commonly called a "car carrier," which is capable of transporting one or more vehicles in a damage-free manner.
In recent years, the towing industry has experienced a growing interest in vehicle transporting equipment that is versatile in use and capable of carrying a vehicle without risk of damage. As a result, a ;specific class of equipment, known as car carriers, has become increasingly popular. Such equipment typically includes a platform or deck carried on a truck chassis. The deck is capable of movement from a generally horizontal transport position, over the rear wheels of the truck, to a loading position, in which the deck extends rearwardly from the truck chassis and is downwardly inclined to the ground. In this latter loading position, the deck forms a ramp on which the vehicle to be towed is placed, either by driving it under its own power, by winching, or by other conventional techniques. Examples of such prior art car carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,303; 4,556,357; 4,368,002; 4,239,275; and 3,450,282. U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,303 is hereby incorporated by reference into this application.
There are several disadvantages associated with known prior art car carriers. For example, if the ramp angle (that is, the angle between the deck when in a loading position, and the ground), is relatively large, serious problems may arise. Today's low-profile automobiles can be easily damaged if their lower chassis or body parts engage the deck due to the deck rising too abruptly from ground level. This is likely to occur when the vehicle is winched or otherwise transported up the deck of a car carrier with a relatively large ramp angle.
In other prior art units, the means employed to engage and load a vehicle (such as a J-hook or V-chain) are attached to the vehicle frame or axle, and can damage portions of the vehicle chassis. The winch cable used to load the vehicle onto the deck can cause damage to the underside of the vehicle, as well. Moreover, the chains or slings typically used to engage and load the vehicle require the operator to get down and under the vehicle. This is awkward, time consuming and potentially dangerous.
A still further disadvantage encountered with prior art car carriers is that no effective means has been provided to assist in loading vehicles in which the rolling wheels have been offset or axles have been damaged, or where the tires are flat. As a result, when a vehicle with offset wheels is winched onto the inclined deck, the vehicle has a tendency to move laterally, and it is often difficult to properly position the vehicle in the center of the deck.
Another disadvantage associated with the prior art relates to the means typically used to secure the vehicle to the deck. Operators often use chains attached to the rear of the vehicle in addition to the winch cable hooked to the front. If the winch cable is over-tightened severe frame damage may result.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art car carriers is the requirement that they be positioned directly in line with the vehicle. This causes problems if, for example, the vehicle is located in close quarters or adjacent to some obstruction.